John and Astrid Drabbles
by nothingcompares
Summary: Love this pairing and it so needs to happen.. Until it does I have a few drabbles in mind :) Ratings could go up (:


_'I can't believe he would do something like that... He's changed, too much. First he reads my mind and then he has to go get with that Cara woman... I mean who wouldn't she is beyond beautiful and she's tall, skinny, brunette hair that can easily be tamed unlike these stupid stupid curls!'  
_Astrid had spent the night talking to herself as she looked in the mirror, she could easily move on from Stephen, it had only been recently she thought there could be more to their friendship but he didn't want that and fair enough but she didn't want to loose him as a friend which is why she let it go so easily, she didn't however want him reading her mind again, that was just awful.

Recently she had been spending more time with another person of his kind, No wait it was wrong to call them "A kind" but anyway she had been seeing a lot more of John since their encounter a few weeks back, she finally felt she had someone back there with her again, someone who would be around no matter what, Stephen had slightly gone of grid.  
The whole reason she was sat in front of the mirror was that John had promised her to an evening out full of fun, although to be fair her fun and his fun were probably on completely different scales, she was only told to dress smart casual, that she could do. So she set to work on her hair first of all just doing what she normally did, washing and blow drying into her normal curls which John seemed to like pinging.

She opted for black skinny jeans and a long white tight fitted vest top which flared out slightly at the bottom,she did her basic make up but made a change and wore some lip gloss,she was ready 5 minutes early so she sat back and flicked through her facebook page.

John was at the underground station asking Tim when the sun set was, he knew the best place to watch the sun go down at the end of there night, he learnt from spending time with Astrid that she liked baseball, music and theatre and she had always wanted to go and see The Statue Of Liberty, well that would be a start. Seeing the way Stephen and Cara had been around each other lately was making him sick, hearing Cara say the words that there was something between them made him even more sick, he did truly care for her but they had different idea's on the whole lying situation, for starters he never mentioned about himself being able to kill to keep Cara and everyone else safe, he didn't want to be treated any differently where as Cara sleeping with Stephen, that was a complete different kettle of fish.

Shaking those thoughts from his head he looked to his evening ahead with Astrid, he smartened himself up and even put on a shirt, when he checked the time he teleported to outside her bedroom window on the roof if their porch, he tapped on the window quietly nudging with slightly open to see Astrid look through to him with a bright smile  
_"You know, you could try and be normal and use the front door? Imagine what the neighbours would think!" _ She teased pulling back the blinds to let him in  
_"Well I'm not normal... I don't want to make myself sound not normal, just unique!"  
_he flashed her a wink as he finally stood himself up straight in front of her so she was made to strain her neck slightly  
_"So you want to tell me what the plans are? I mean it was a strict time and dress code... At least I know were not doing any cross country running or something to Crazy!" _she laughed tucking some of her curls behind her ear as she stood on her toes to get a better look at him.

Astrid found him very attractive since day one, the smile, his eyes his cheekbones and just yeah amazingly handsome, she shook her thoughts waiting for him to answer _"Ahhh Miss Young patience... First trip of the night I will let you choose from 3 options... Now I know it isn't entirely bucket list material but we could firstly go to the 5* Japanese restaurant and have a first lesson on Japanese? Number 2 gosee the Statue Of Liberty or number 3... Go to a sunnier part and hit the beach and maybe some waves?" _ he asked starting to feel excited himself as he watched her face light up in the biggest smile he has seen from anyone.

_"Oh my god.. You have got to be kidding me? The beach and can you even surf as I am not going to attempt it without you knowing how...!" _she stepped back still smiling, how amazing can he be? Hang on don't think anything as he might know... No No he wouldn't do that.  
_"I can surf, if anything happens like falling off I can teleport us out of there!" _he replied honestly taking hold of her hands _"The choice is yours..." _

_"It's a toughie but I think New York is calling our names and the Statue of Liberty ... You can actually do that?" _Astrid bit her lower lip whispering the last part. John just nodded getting a tighter grip on her hands before he took them to a spot just round the corner from the Statue  
_"Okay? You ready? " _He asked releasing only one of her hands keeping one of his hands in hers.  
Astrid got her bearings before looking up to him _"Umm yup.. Got to get used to that but yeah... I'm ready!" _she jumped happily swaying their hands as he lead the way.

_**Any thoughts please?**_

_**I love these two!**_


End file.
